This invention relates to a refuse container with a double wall lid. The design and construction of the lid result in a light weight lid requiring less raw materials to manufacture for the strength and durability achieved. The double wall nature of the lid also permits the outer wall panel of the lid to be smooth and regular in shape, while permitting the inner wall panel to be molded with deep relief areas which add strength and rigidity to the lid and provide areas which can be cut away to provide access holes or slots so objects of various kinds can be placed into the container without lifting the lid each time.
The double wall lid also reduces the possibility of punctures as a result of jamming the lid down onto an over-full container, since the pressure against the inner wall panel is spread more evenly and is dispersed to some extent within the space between the inner and outer wall panels. The lid is preferably blow-molded and results in a single, integrally-formed lid which is light weight, relatively rigid and highly durable.